


Shut Up and Dance With Me

by runningwiththewhispered



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Clubbing, Cute, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningwiththewhispered/pseuds/runningwiththewhispered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets dragged to a club and just when he thinks he couldn't be any more uncomfortable he gets dragged out onto the dance floor by a gorgeous blue eyed angel and that is when Dean realizes he is totally done for. </p><p>*Totally based on Walk The Moon's song, "Shut up and dance with me"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up and Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Every time I hear, "Shut up and dance with me", this is what plays in my head. I hope you enjoy it! :)

Dean pulls at the collar of his shirt again wondering how he let Charlie and Sam drag him into this club. It makes sense for Charlie to be here since Gilda is a dance major and Charlie loves to dance with her but why Sam had wanted to come and why he had to be dragged along he will never understand. It had to have been the combined puppy dog eyes, that is the conclusion he comes up with. There is no other reason why he would be at a place like this on a Friday night instead of his usual bar playing pool. Damn those two!

Once again Dean looks around searching for Sam or Charlie and with no avail he fidgets with his shirt again. He glances across the bar and notices a beautiful blonde but when they may eye contact she rolls her eyes at him. This is the reason he didn't want to come here. It is so obvious that he doesn't belong. All of these people are dancing so incredibly and Dean is just standing there with his hands shoved in his pockets feeling completely out of place.

Just when Dean thinks about ducking out and apologizing to his two apparently invisible companions, he sees him. Dean sucks in a breathe because the gorgeous blue eyes he is looking into should probably be illegal. The man standing across the dance floor moving flawlessly to beat of the music is staring at Dean with a sly grin and slowly points a finger Dean's way. Dean glances around thinking there is no way that angel is pointing at him. Across the way the man huffs a laugh but looks at Dean again and gives a come hither pull of his finger and Dean feels completely lost.

In a panic Dean freezes and has no clue what to do. He can't dance! He wants to though, especially with blue eyes who is now making his way towards Dean since he refuses to move. Once face to face with blue eyes, who is way more gorgeous up close, I mean who has eyes that blue! Dean suddenly feels the need to break eye contact and glance around again to make sure this man isn't trying to get someone else's attention.

"Don't look back," blue eyes says and Dean gulps because that voice just sent a shiver down his spine. "Just keep your eyes on me." Blue eyes continues as he pulls Dean onto the dance floor.

Dean is clumsy and apologizing profusely but blue eyes just laughs it off and continues to dance with and around Dean. Dean accidentally steps on his toes and before he can apologize again the man puts a finger over his mouth and says, "Just shut up and dance with me". Dean feels lighter after that and decides to just let the music and blue eyes take over.

Dean thinks to himself that this man, this angel, is simply amazing and he never wants to stop dancing with him. Every time blue eyes smiles or laughs with him and the ridiculousness of his dancing Dean feels like he is soaring and thinks to himself that this is what destiny must feel like. This man who has made him feel so complete in the matter of a couple of songs has Dean so entrapped that Dean doesn't want the night to end.

The tempo of the music changes and before Dean can finally breathe for a moment and ask blue eyes for his name a tall blonde man appears out of no where and cuts him off before he can even speak. "I apologize but I need to steal my partner away now" the blonde man says and Dean stills at the mention of the word partner. Blue eyes just smiles and pulls a finger up towards Dean asking for just a moment.

Dean watches them walk away and start dancing a beautiful routine to the song playing all the while the word partner floats around in Dean's mind. Watching the two of them move so fluidly Dean realizes that they are without a doubt partners. There is no way they are not together with the way they move around the floor so beautifully. His heart starts to sink and before he can make a bigger fool of himself he decides it is time to head home. He sends a text to Sam and Charlie and heads back to his apartment.

Two weeks go by with a sulking and all around pitiful Dean before Sam and Charlie tell him to let go of the stranger that he met. It takes 2 hours for them to convince him to go back to the club with them. Dean is adamant that he doesn't want to go in case his see blue eyes but they finally convince him that they doubt he will be there. Dean decides to suck it up and go with them because he honestly can't keep up with the sulking any more. It was just one guy who he never even got his name so why does Dean feel so heart broken over him.

At the club Dean, Sam, Charlie, and Gilda are all dancing when there is a tap on Deans shoulder. Dean turns around only to be met with the same blue eyes that kept him up at the night the past two weeks.

"Hello", Dean says weakly.

"Hello, I wasn't sure I would ever see you again", Blue eyes says shyly.

"Are you here with your partner?" Dean asks not holding the hurt back from his voice.

"Partner?" Blue eyes asks curiously, "You mean Balth? My dance partner?" realizing who Dean was speaking about.

"Dance partner?" Dean asks feeling more and more confused by the second.

"Yes, dance partner. Balth and I are dance partners. We are both dancing degrees at the local college. That song that came on when he interrupted us is the song we are dancing to together for our final in a couple of weeks. I looked for you after we got done but you were gone. I never got your name." Blue eyes explains.

Smiling like an idiot, Dean silently thanks anyone who is listening, "Dean, my name is Dean."

"Hello, Dean. I'm Cas." Cas says with a smile that could light up a room.

"Hey, Cas?" Dean asks, "Do you believe in destiny?"

Cas laughs and says, "Shut up and dance with me."

Dean obeys immediately and Cas can't help but notice the improvement in Dean's dancing and overall ability to not step on his toes. "Your dancing skills have improved in the last 2 weeks..." Cas says with a silent question in his voice.

"That's because he has watched almost 30 youtube videos in the past 2 weeks" comes a voice over his shoulder.

"I swear to god Sammy if you do not shut up I will put nair in your shampoo again!" Dean says quickly to his brother.

Sam laughs before quickly coming back with, "I'll just put rogaine in yours, I am sure you will look amazing with long locks like mine Dean"

Cas is laughing at the whole scene in front of him and Dean groans at his brother.

The song changes tempo and Cas rests his head against Dean shoulder before saying, "I think I may believe in destiny."

 

**2 years later**

 

As Dean watches Cas dance on the dance floor with his niece thinking about that night at the club and many more since then, he thinks of the first fight that they had and how Cas had got up and turned on the radio and simply walked up to Dean and said, "Shut up and dance with me". Dean can't remember what their fight had been about but he does remember standing in their living room in their pjs slow dancing that night and how nothing else seemed to matter as he long as he had Cas in his arms.

Cas walks over and sits by Dean just as the DJ says, "And now it is time for the first dance for our grooms!" 

As soon as the music starts playing Cas looks over at Dean who is already up and walking towards the dance floor and says, "Seriously, this is the song you chose?"

Dean looks back over his shoulder and grins slyly and says, "Shut up and dance with me"


End file.
